Crystal Fates, book 1: The Moon Crystal
by Wildwalker
Summary: Book 1 of my popular Warriors fanfic series, Crystal Fates. Summary inside. Please read, comment, and enjoy !


_The Moon Crystal_

Author's Introduction: Hello, and welcome to Crystal Fates! You're currently reading book 1, The Moon Crystal. A few things I want to say about this book. It's the very first story I've ever written and the first story I've ever completed. I started this book 4 years ago, so please excuse any errors. As you'll see, I wrote this book in first-person point of view. This, along with book 3, are the only books written in first-person point of view. The rest are all third-person point of view. You may proceed to read now. Please enjoy~!

Summary:

You're about to explore a new start in wolf pup Silver. Being different can have agonizing consequences, and Silver has yet to learn exactly how different she is. Silver must go beyond her pack's territory to learn her destiny, but she won't be doing all of the learning. Young cat Wildpaw must learn to be a warrior with the help of Thunderclan, the cats from the famous Warriors series by Erin Hunter. Wildpaw and Silver will be one with each other, in more ways than a shared destiny. Join Silver and Wildpaw as they struggle under unbearable power and suffering. They will be one by the power of a crystal…

Many howls rang out through the still forest air. I raised my head, awoken by the noise. _What is going on? _I wondered. Blinking my eyes open, I looked down to my fern bed, then to my mother behind me. Her white fur was a comforting sight to me. As I turned to see what was in front of me, I let out a little gasp. Many wolf faces were surrounding me! Faces like mother's familiar face, but these were different. These faces were all grays, blacks, browns, and a little bit of white._ None of them look like mother!_ I realized. The thought that there were others like mother, especially others that don't look like mother, scared me.

I let out a frightened whimper and tried to burrow into my mother's fur; she just licked me encouragingly to try to make me meet these others I was so afraid of. Then, one of the wolves, a male with the right half of his body gray and the left half black, came slowly up to my mother and spoke.

"What is her name, Snow?" he asked her in a deep, raspy voice.

"Silver," my mother replied in a gentle tone betraying her love and pride, "after the color of her fur."

The other wolves started to murmur with one another.

"She has sacred wolf fur," one whisper excitedly to his neighbor.

"She'll have to be treated almost better than Snow," he answered back, "after all, she could be the Alfa Female one day."

"She will be," was the calm reply of the wolf who had spoken to mother.

"Half," an elderly gray she-wolf stepped up to the black and gray wolf, "You still have to treat Snow with all your respect. She is still the Alfa Female."

"Yes, Pale," Half answered her and bowed his head. He turned to the other wolves and gave them, like a signal, a single bark.

"Silver, Silver," a slow, quiet chant vibrated in the still forest air.

Two months later, I was playing with the other wolf pups, when a black wolf with a white belly and white edged ears walked into our clearing. He was carrying a small pup that looked just like him. Half stepped up to meet the stranger and bowed his head.

"Welcome Shadow," Half greeted him, "We weren't expecting you to visit." Eyeing the pup, Half gave him a curios look.

"My son," Shadow explained, "His mother was a loner and she abandoned him to me after taking care of him for a few days."

Half just nodded and padded across the clearing to where mother was dozing; Shadow followed slowly. I bounded up with excitement and curiosity while Half woke mother. She raised her head sleepily to look at us.

"Good afternoon, Shadow. I see our daughter has come to meet her father for the first time," she said, glancing at me. Sitting up, she looked at the pup and asked, "Who is this?" Shadow explained the story again to her while I sat down to listen.

"So," he finished, "will you take him into the pack for me?" I exchanged a startled glance with Half after Shadow said that. _What would the future be like with this pup?_ I wondered. I looked back at mother, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Of course we'll take him," she replied after a moment, "He will be welcome, and so will you."

"I have lived alone for too long and I treasure the freedom it gives me. I will not be able to adapt to life in a pack," he answered with some regret. Then, without saying goodbye, he walked away.

I stared after him a moment longer then bounded up to mother. She was licking the pup; it had started to wail in fright at being put down.

"What will his name be, mother?" I asked her.

"Shad," she replied. She turned to Half and spoke to him. He walked away slowly, glancing back at her and the pup.

"Silver," mother said in a hard voice, "I am going to look after Shad, so I don't want you to cause any trouble. You will be expected to act like a half-year pup. That means no more mischief."

My eyes must have betrayed my excitement, for she smiled an amused wolf smile. I couldn't believe it! I was going to be like a big sister! It was like a dream come true. Now I had someone to look out for. I wanted to be the best big sister a wolf could have. I knew that Shad and I would be very close.

As I curled to sleep beside him, I gave him a loving lick, a lick that symbolized my companionship to him for the rest of our lives.

About four months later came the day that broke that promise-filled lick. Shad and I were playing as rogues while the other wolf pups were the pack whose territory we had invaded when mother called me over to her. She had begun to train me earlier than the other pups started. About the time they turn seven months old, their mother or father usually trains them, but I was only six and a half months old when she thought it fit to begin my training. She was only training me to hunt alone and showing me the borders. Hunting as a pack and fight training would come later.

As we walked on the ivy and fern lined trail that lead to the north border, I realized there was a smell of unfamiliar wolves on the wind.

"Mother, who is that? I've never smelled them before," I asked her. She raised her nose to smell and I saw a look of worry in her eyes.

"There's blood on that wind," she said half to herself. Turning to me, she put her nose on a glowing patch of fur on my forehead and said rapidly, "Do you remember when you where a month and a half old? A bright beam of moonlight hit your fur right here and a ball of moonlight was reflected in front of you. That was because you have a stone in your forehead called a Moon Crystal. Well that ball of light is a new form you could be if you concentrated hard on it. I don't know what it has decided to give you the form of, but I'm sure you'll be safer like that instead of as a wolf."

Suddenly I was becoming smaller and everything seemed different. The smells I was familiar with were becoming unknown to me. Even mother's scent was not as comforting as it was moments before. My scent was becoming new to me! I hurried over to a nearby puddle and looked at my reflection. What I saw was terrifying to me. _I am not a wolf! But how can this be? I was a wolf just before mother touched her nose to my forehead._ I looked at her for reassurance but my new eyes saw her as an enemy.

"You are a cat now," she said in wolf tongue that I now had a hard time understanding, "Run and find somewhere safe to stay. I shall look for you."

"But what if you don't find me?" I asked in a desperate mew of half wolf tongue.

"I shall find you. Have confidence in me. I shall find you in life or death," she said in such confidence, I knew what she meant even if I could not understand, "Now go. Out of the pack's territory. You will not be safe to stay here as a cat. You will be much safer out there as a cat." she pointed with her nose at the north border.

So I ran. All I could hear was the fight breaking out, then a death scream and growls of triumph. I ran faster, for I knew if I was not fast enough, they would follow my trail and kill me too.

As I kept running, I began to wonder what life would be like without my mother and me in the pack. I knew Shad would be alone. None of the other wolves would have anything to do with him except to play their games without him and tease him when nobody was looking. But there was Wolfkey. My brother and I had always been close friends with him. But half the time he was an outcast himself. Then a horrible question popped into my head: Would he miss us? The thought of that promising lick sickened my now. He only remembered that part of his young pup-hood. Would he think I betrayed him? Or would he forget all about us? Would he even go so far as to blame me for mother's death? Would he think I was a coward and ran away? _Maybe I should have fought with mother. Then they would think I had died helping her. Or if I had stayed and fought, could we have won?_ These thoughts where making me slow down, so I continued silently in my lonely flight from the past and all the dangers that could be following me.

As the sun began to set, I was beginning to feel tired. I slowed to a walk until I found a hollow tree with ferns surrounding it. _This looks like a good place to sleep._ I thought. Raising my nose to the wind, I bristled in fear. I could smell cats approaching! I ran inside the hollow tree and curled up in the shadows, hoping that my new black-and-white cat fur would hide me. My hopes were dashed when a blue-gray cat stepped in and her two companions, a white cat and a tortoiseshell cat with a bushy red tail, blocked the entrance. Then the blue-gray cat spoke to me.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in our territory? Where is your family?" she asked in a harsh tone.

"I don't know who I am anymore," I wailed weakly in cat tongue, which surprised me, "My mother was just killed. Now I don't have a home because they won't recognize me as a cat!" The blue-gray cat turned and whispered to her companions. Finally the tortoiseshell cat stepped forward and spoke loud enough for me to hear him.

"I think we should take her with us, Bluestar," he meowed to the blue-gray she-cat and flicked his tail at me, "It's against the warrior code to abandon kits even if they are not from our clan. Besides, she said her mother was killed and her family won't accept her. We are very short of apprentices. Runningpaw and Longpaw are the only ones left, and it's nearly time for Runningpaw's warrior ceremony." Bluestar looked at me then nodded.

"Would you like to come and live in Thunderclan? You will have to be trained as an apprentice and that takes time, patience, and a strong will to learn," she asked me. I considered it. I would not be alone if I went with them. I might even make some friends. Then I remembered what my father had told mother when she invited him to join the pack._ I'm in the same position! _I realized._ It's just in reverse! _I nodded to her and got up to follow as they started to rapidly walk away. _A new home and a new life,_ I wondered,_ how will it differ from my old life?_

By the time we reached their home, I was beginning to think my bones were no more than twigs. I almost stumbled headfirst down the ravine in my exhaustion. When I entered their camp, I couldn't believe Bluestar had enough energy to jump onto a tall rock and yowl. As soon as I looked around and saw other cats coming into the clearing below the rock, I realized it was a summoning. I padded quietly to where the tortoiseshell cat and the white cat were sitting and sat between them. I felt most of their eyes fix on me, and I bit back an attempt to become part of the earth I was sitting on.

"Cats of Thunderclan," Bluestar addressed the cats, "Today we make a new warrior and welcome a new apprentice to join our clan." She leaped down from the rock and beckoned a brown and white tabby tom forward; he looked very surprised. "I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan," she started again, "call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to uphold your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Runningpaw, do you promise to fight for and defend this clan even if it costs your life?"

"I do," he meowed into the ominous silence.

"Then by the power of Starclan," she meowed loudly, "I give you your warrior name. Runningpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Runningwind. We trust you to use your skills to serve your clan." She placed her muzzle on Runningwind's head. He licked her shoulder respectfully.

"Runningwind! Runningwind!" the cats yowled his new name into the growing darkness. Bluestar waited for the noise to die down before continuing.

"On dusk patrol today, Redtail, Whitestorm, and I found a young cat. She said her mother was killed and her family would not accept her, so I invited her to join Thunderclan." She waited as uncertain murmurs arose from the gathered cats. "She has decided to join us and train as an apprentice. Because I am now without an apprentice," she paused to let the words sink in, "I will mentor her. From this moment on, she shall be known as Wildpaw." Bluestar stepped forward and touched her nose to mine. She brought the meeting to a close with a swoop of her tail and bounded towards a hole in the big rock I had just noticed. The tortoiseshell cat with the red tail, I guessed he was Redtail, got up and flicked his tail for me to follow him. He led me to a hollow tree stump where a pale tabby tom was eating a mouse.

"This," Redtail meowed, gesturing to the stump, "is the apprentice den. You will be staying here until you become a warrior. And he," Redtail flicked his bushy tail a the tom eating, "is Longpaw. He will be your den mate until ether of you become a warrior." Longpaw finished his mouse and nodded a greeting before padding into the den. I looked inside and noticed moss nests all over. I didn't have time to explore farther when Redtail led me to the far edge of the clearing.

"This is the nursery." He flicked his ears at a bramble bush. "If you were younger, this would be your home for another moon or so. And that's the fresh-kill pile." He walked over to a pile of prey. "Go on and take some fresh-kill. You will need your energy for tomorrow's training session." A big dark brown tabby with amber eyes walked over to us. He looked dangerous so I watched him closely.

"Good evening Redtail. This must be the cat you found. Greetings Wildpaw," he meowed at us, "I hope you won't find the training too difficult. Starclan knows we need apprentices." He picked a vole for himself and walked to where some other cats were eating. Most of the cats had gone back to their dens. But in the middle of the clearing, Runningwind was lying down and staring at the gorse tunnel that led to the ravine. I looked at Redtail, then I flicked my tail at Runningwind.

"All new warriors have to sit a silent vigil on the night of their warrior ceremony. They must remain silent until a warrior relieves them of their post in the morning," Redtail said to me as an answer to my question. I gave him a puzzled look for a second, then padded up to the fresh-kill pile and took a mouse. With a nervous look at Redtail, I slowly walked back to the apprentices' den where I settled down and ate the mouse. Normally a mouse would have been a snack to me, but I was full when I finished it. I yawned and went into the den and chose a nest in the far shadows. My depression was overwhelmed by sleep within moments.

"Snow!" Mournful howls rang out through the still, foggy air as I recognized my home in my dream. I was at a mossy clearing where the pack mourned the dead. It was called The Mourning Mist Clearing. The mist was only and always there when the pack mourned for the loss of a pack member.

In the clearing, I could see the pack crowded together at a respectful distance from something in the middle of the clearing. My heart started howling in grief as I saw my mother's limp body and torn fur.

There was a wolf I rarely saw, he was completely gray, looking at a patch of stars in the sky. Another wolf, it took me a moment to realize it was Half, walked up to him and quietly spoke to him.

"We can all see that it was other wolves who attacked her," Half was saying to the wolf, "but why didn't she come back and tell us? Where is Silver? If any wolf could tell us what happened, it's you, Gray." Half turned to Gray.

"I think a Past Wolf told her something about what was going to happen. They must have told her that it was her time to join them and that Silver must leave us behind to fulfil a destiny beyond the pack," Gray uncertainly answered. Half bowed his head, then gestured to the pack with his nose.

"Shad is next to take the position of alpha wolf, but he is too young. Who shall lead the pack until he is old enough?" Half asked Gray. Gray turned to him with wisdom glowing in his eyes.

"Half, the past wolves have told me a path. They say when we have only half a heart for all lying ahead of us, that half a heart shall lead us on. I think they mean you. You are the half that will lead us on. Until Shad is ready to be our leader, you will be alpha wolf. Lead us well, Half."

Gray walked over to the waiting pack. Half stared us at the stars burning brighter in the night, then padded through the pack and led them away.

"Wildpaw, it's time to begin your training," Bluestar call to me from the clearing. I rose to my paws, my dream falling away from me along with my wolfhood. I padded out of the den and greeted Bluestar. We walked to the gorse tunnel; my belly was making me too sick with sorrow to eat. I had barely enough strength to keep up as she raced off into the forest. I blankly let Bluestar's lessons sink in, paying just enough attention to remember them.

When we came to a foul smelling black stripe, curiosity gnawed at my paws. Bluestar said it was a Thunderpath and monsters ran on it. I slowly crawled forward for a better look. I sniffed it, my nose was a mouse length away, then sat up, puzzled. _Why do they call it a Thunderpath? I don't hear any thunder,_ I wondered. My answer rushed passed me, blasting hot wind into my fur. _That must be one of the monsters Bluestar was talking about._ I realized.

After the shock I had, Bluestar led me to a clearing to calm down and lick my fur flat. She looked up at the sky, then thoughtfully back at me.

"How about I show you how to hunt? I'm sure you must be hungry," she said. I nodded and sat down to watch Bluestar demonstrate how to stalk a mouse. As a wolf, I only learned how to catch rabbits and squirrels. Bluestar glided over the ground, silent as a leaf fluttering through a chasm into the obis below. Then, she pounced and landed in the leaves two rabbit lengths ahead of her.

"Now you try. Keep your weight off your paws," she instructed. I crouched in front of her. It was an almost perfect replica of Bluestar's crouch. A wolf crouch isn't as close to the ground as the cat crouch. I corrected my crouch immediately and started to prowl forward. As I pounced on a leaf, I realized that most of my weight was on my paws. When I tried a second time, I got it perfect.

"That was impressive! I've never seen an apprentice learn the hunter's crouch so fast," Bluestar mewed with a hint of admiration, "Did someone teach you to hunt before we found you?" she asked. I considered my answer for a moment.

"Yes. My mother taught my to hunt rabbits and squirrels in our territory," I answered.

"You must miss her a lot," Bluestar commented.

"Yes. I also miss my brother, Shad," I mewed with homesickness.

"How about you try to hunt for awhile. I'd like to see your skills. Don't worry if you catch a lot; the rest will be taken back to the clan," she mewed. I dashed off without hesitation.

"Don't forget to bury you kills!" she called after me.

I flicked my tail in understanding and raced to the edge of the clearing. I sat down to listen and smell for prey. Then, a white puff caught my eye. A rabbit! _I could show Bluestar how I catch rabbits._ I thought eagerly. I flicked my tail for her to come and watch. I lowered into a crouch and stalked forward. By the time I got close enough to pounce, the rabbit turned and looked at me with a puzzled expression.

Too late. I pounced and bit down on its neck. Bluestar padded over, purring a congratulations. _My first kill as a cat! I should save this to show the clan._ I thought. After burying my kill, I heard a squirrel nearby. Stalking toward the noise, I saw a bushy tail appear from a bush. Soon the squirrel came into view. _I'll save this one for the clan too._ I thought. Muscles tensing, I prepared for the long pounce that would bring me to the squirrel. Its confused chatter was cut short as I killed it.

"Your mother taught you well. With your hunting abilities, the clan will eat well for many moons to come," Bluestar mewed approvingly as I buried the squirrel. _Next I'll catch a mouse for myself then more prey to take back and show the clan!_ I planed in my mind eagerly. It wasn't long before I found a mouse for myself. I pounced with new experience at my prey. The mouse darted away, but I cunningly turned in midair by setting a paw on the ground and swiped it with a heavy paw. The mouse squeaked and lay motionless at my paws. _Bluestar will be impressed. That was a very useful maneuver._ I praised myself. Bluestar bounded up, delight in her eyes.

"You have a very sharp mind. You will be a great fighter," she mewed without hiding her admiration. I purred a thanks and eat the mouse hungrily. I was beginning to feel exhaustion roaring towards me when I finished.

"Bluestar, can we go back to the camp? I'm getting tired," I mewed with the last of my energy.

"Of course. I'm proud of you. You will have a short apprenticeship," she meowed. She padded over to where the squirrel and rabbit were buried. Motioning with her tail for me to take the rabbit, she took the squirrel and padded off. I could barley keep up.

As we entered the camp, Redtail was talking with some cats. With a dismissive flick of his bushy tail, he walked over to meet us

"Bluestar, you should let the apprentice catch the prey if you are going to hunt," he groaned, but not in a bad way.

"But I have. Wildpaw caught these. She is quite the huntress," she meowed cheerfully. He looked at me with eyes shining with curiosity.

"I did. My mother taught me to hunt squirrels and rabbits," I mewed in pride. Purring, I took the squirrel and rabbit to the fresh-kill pile, but the big tabby from the night before stopped me.

"That's an impressive catch for a new apprentice. I didn't tell you my name last night. My name is Tigerclaw," he meowed. Icy claws prickled my spine, but my eyes glowed with pride.

"Thank you. I have to go and put these on the fresh-kill pile," I purred. I padded over to the fresh-kill pile and dropped the rabbit and squirrel in it. I could still feel Tigerclaw's gaze burning into me. Then, the feeling of his eyes on me turned icy cold, and fear burst into my heart. _Tigerclaw may seem nice, but I don't think he likes me._ Sudden remembrance struck me. _That feeling is a feeling I've felt befor!. It was when those strange wolves killed mother. I'm sure they must have scented me and stared at the way I ran with hatred. I think the nice act is covering up a strange hatred of me._ My thoughts were disturbed when Bluestar called to me.

"Go and rest. You have had a long day and you will need energy for tomorrow. You may have some fresh-kill if you bring some to the elders," she called.

"Where are the elders?" I asked.

"In that fallen tree." She flicked her ears at a fallen tree near her den. I flicked my tail in a good night and dragged my rabbit to the fallen tree. As I pushed through some long grass, a hiss of annoyance greeted my arrival.

"About time! I've been starving since sunhigh," an elderly voice snarled at me.

"Halftail, can't you see it's the new apprentice, Wildpaw?" a kinder voice soothed the first. I padded through the last of the grass to find five elders bathing in the sun. Bowing my head, I padded forward and dropped the rabbit at their paws.

"I hope you like it," I mewed shyly, "I caught it myself." I let a faint sparkle of pride flash into my eyes.

"It will be appreciated. I'm Patchpelt," the closest tom meowed. Then he pointed to the she-cat next to him. "This is Dappletail. The tom right here," he pointed at the cat on his other side, "is Halftail. Behind Halftail is Smallear. The she-cat behind Dappletail is One-eye," he meowed.

"And I'm starving!" Halftail interrupted and pulled the rabbit over to him.

"Do you need more? I caught a squirrel and I'll go and get it if you'd like," I asked politely.

Patchpelt exchanged a glance with Dappletail, then nodded. With a flick of my tail, I ran off to get the squirrel. Luckily, no one had taken it. I grabbed it in my teeth and ran back to the fallen tree. When I got back, One-eye was finishing the rabbit. I padded over to Patchpelt and Dappletail and dropped the squirrel.

"Did you really catch that rabbit by yourself?" Halftail asked, "It was the best rabbit I've tasted in moons!" Pride burst inside me. I gave my chest a few embarrassed licks. _He probably says that to all the apprentices. Why would mine be any different from all the other rabbits? _I scolded myself

"It must have been a Windclan rabbit. It tastes like the sweet moorlands," Halftail meowed half to himself.

"Windclan?" I inquired. Patchpelt looked up from the squirrel.

"Bluestar must not have told her about the other clans yet," he commented.

"What other clans?" I asked Patchpelt and settled down to listen.

"Wildpaw! Time for training!" Bluestar called. I raced out to meet her.

"Are you going to tell me about the other clans? Patchpelt told me there are three other clans in the forest," I mewed excitedly.

"I'll take you along the borders to let you learn their scents. And then we'll have a training session and hunt for a little while. I want you to have some fresh-kill first," she meowed. I dashed off and ate a vole as fast as I could. Then we raced up the ravine and into the forest.

When we reached a river, Bluestar stopped.

"This is the RiverClan border. RiverClan smells of water and fish," she meowed. I sniffed. _They do smell like fish. I think mother must have given me a fish when I was younger; I recognize the smell._ I thought. As Bluestar led me to a large group of rocks, I bristled a little bit.

"Bluestar, I smell Riverclan cats," I mewed with concern. She smelled the air too.

"You're right. Riverclan must be trying to take back Sunning Rocks. You go back to camp and tell Redtail. I'll wait here," she meowed.

So I ran again. This time I knew there would be no death. I just hoped all my old wolf play fighting experience would come in handy. I ran into the camp and straight into Redtail.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Riverclan at Sunning Rocks," I panted. Redtail let out a yowl and Whitestorm, Tigerclaw, Runningwind, and Longpaw came running over.

"Riverclan is at Sunning Rocks," Redtail announced and ran out the gorse tunnel toward Sunning Rocks. The rest of us followed him as fast as we could. Bluestar met us there.

"Good, you're here," she meowed. "I think they're trying to take Sunning Rocks. See their warriors on that rock?" She pointed with her tail at the nearest rock. I saw about six cat forms lying on it.

Bluestar led us close enough to the rock to leap onto it. Then, with a signaling flick of her tail, she, Redtail, and the rest of the patrol leaped onto the rock. Startled gasps followed by battle yowls met my ears. I leaped up the rock side and landed on top of a tom that Whitestorm was fighting. Realizing my advantage, I scratched and bit his shoulders. The tom screeched and threw me off. Whitestorm leaped quickly at him. The tom backed up and, in his astonishment, fell off the rock. I peered over the edge to see if he would come back up. He bared his fangs at me, then ran away.

"That was a nice leap!" Whitestorm's mew startled me. Without waiting for my response, he ran to where Bluestar was fighting.

I was about to help him when I notice between the rocks, a large tom as big as Tigerclaw had cornered Longpaw. With a hiss, I leaped down the crack and touched one paw to the ground to turn in midair and bit his striking paw. He leaped up and drove his paws down, knocking the wind out of me. Longpaw seized his chance and leaped onto the tom's shoulders and bit hard. I scratched his flank deeply from my position. Suddenly, a yowl raised above the fighting screeches. The tom looked up, then ran. Longpaw leaped from his back and landed beside me. With an approving nod at me, he leaped up on the rock. I followed. _I think Longpaw is grateful and impressed!_ I thought excitedly.

I heard paws approaching and expected it to be Bluestar. Annoyance flared around me when a young Riverclan tom bumped into me. I hissed at him in anger. His brownish, green pelt bristled, and he let out a defiant hiss concealing most of his fear before he ran after his clan mates. Bluestar padded over to the side of the rock. A spotted golden tabby stopped and hissed angry defiance at her.

"This isn't over, Bluestar," she snarl at Bluestar. She turned to catch up with her clan mates. Bluestar bared her fangs at the retreating cats. The patrol joined her at the edge of the rock.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked Bluestar.

"We will mark the borders, then go back to the camp to rest," she answered. She and Redtail took the lead on the path the Riverclan cats fled on. We padded along the border then made slow progress back to camp.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the HighRock for a clan meeting," Bluestar's summoning rang out.

We had just gotten back to camp, and it was already sunset. The cats emerged from dens and came to sit below the big rock. Like last time, I sat between Redtail and Whitestorm, but this time I had confidence. Bluestar told them about the battle with RiverClan. I could hear impressed murmurs when Bluestar told them about how well I fought. She dismissed the meeting and commanded the patrol to eat some fresh-kill and rest. I chose a squirrel to eat then settled down to sleep. _Tomorrow Bluestar and I will have our training session. _I thought sleepily.

I emerged from the den in time to see Bluestar coming to get me. It was about a week since the battle with RiverClan. She flicked her ears at the fresh-kill pile then sat down. I padded over and grabbed two mice. _I'll get a mouse for Bluestar_. I thought. I walked back to her side and we ate the mice. Then we ran out into the forest.

We came to a sandy hollow where the apprentices trained. I ran over to the other side, then crouched low to the ground. Bluestar stood ready on the other side. I darted forward then swerved to head but her side. She had pushed herself up to stand on her hind legs, thinking I was aiming for her belly. She swayed beside me, and I leaped onto her back. She fell forward. I jumped off her back.

"That was a good leap. The moves that you come up with are very interesting," she meowed through the sand. I purred then stretched. My hind legs tensed for a powerful leap. I leaped into the air and tried to land on Bluestar's shoulders. She ducked, causing me to catch her tail instead. I jumped away then sat down. Bluestar sat down too.

"Would you like to go to the Gathering tomorrow night?" she asked a moment later.

"What's the Gathering?" I mewed, puzzled.

"Every full moon, the four clans meet to share news under a truce," she meowed. I thought about it, then nodded. She purred then got up to leave.

"It's time we hunt," she purred.

Bluestar led the patrol to a clearing with four oaks surrounding them. She had shown me this place and said it was called FourTrees. As we reached a rise surrounded by thick undergrowth, I stared down and smelled three different scents. I smelled the fishy smell of Riverclan, a wild sweet smell of Windclan, and a smell that Bluestar said was that our true enemies, Shadowclan. I knew there was a truce, but I couldn't help bristling a little. I calmed down quickly before Bluestar led the charge into the clearing. Everything swirled around me. Many cats were gathered together, acting like allies coming for a meeting to plan their combined attack in a war. I was confused. _How do cats from different clans supposed to be rivals get along so well? _I turned in circles to get used to the amount of cats, then I saw a familiar pelt. I padded hopefully up to the brownish green tom from Riverclan.

"Hi," I mewed shyly. He turned at me, cold anger in his eyes.

"What do you want?" he snarled. I flinched. _Perhaps I was too angry. _I thought.

"Sorry, I was expecting someone else that day," I mewed, not trying to hide the creep of shame in my voice. He grunted, then turned his eyes away.

"What's your name?" I bravely asked.

"Hawkpaw," he grunted, then walked away. I stared after him, dismay about a possible enemy clouding my mind. I was so dismayed, I didn't realize a cat had sneaked up behind me until it pounced on me. I gasped. _Wasn't this supposed to be a night of truce?_ I became aware of the stench of Shadowclan, then realized they weren't using their claws. Our play-fight lasted only seconds more, then the Shadowclan cat broke away. I straitened up and gave myself a few quick licks.

"My name's Shadowpaw," the Shadowclan she-cat purred at me.

"I'm Wildpaw," I meowed back happily. _At least I found one friend. _I thought. She was a tortoiseshell with white paws, a white belly, and amber eyes. She was the prettiest cat I had ever seen. I could tell we would be good friends.

A yowl drew my attention to a huge rock. Four cats were standing on it. One of them was Bluestar. I had known that Bluestar was Thunderclan's leader. _The other three must be the other clan leaders._ I guessed. Shadowpaw looked up. Then we padded over to sit together below it. All the other cats had joined to sit below it too. _It's like a clan meeting. The only differences are that there are more cats, they're from different clans, and there are four leaders on the big rock._ I thought. Bluestar stepped forward to speak.

"Thunderclan is doing well," she began, "Runningpaw has become a warrior. His new name is Runningwind. We also have a new apprentice. Her name is Wildpaw. Thunderclan thrives," she finished, and stepped back. The Thunderclan cats cheered along with a few others.

Another cat stepped forward. His fishy scent told me he must be the Riverclan leader.

"Riverclan also thrives. We have a new apprentice as well," he paused, "Hawkpaw has begun his training to become a warrior." The Riverclan leader stepped back as his cats cheered.

"Windclan is doing well too," the smallest leader spoke up, "Prey runs as always."

"Shadowclan is equally well," the last leader said. "Nothing has really changed."

The Gathering was over almost before it began. Shadowpaw and I touched noses in farewell, then we bounded back to our own clan mates. _I hope I see her again._ I thought half hopefully, half grimly. I had to remind myself that I might meet her in battle one day.

Time pasted. I became a great hunter and a great fighter. I saw Shadowpaw again, and we play fought. It was now two moons from my first Gathering. Bluestar was giving me an assessment to see if I was ready to become a warrior. I was excited.

I ran into the forest bristling with enthusiasm. I rolled in damp ferns to hide my scent, then I ran through a small stream. I jumped onto a tree with low branches and a lot of leaves. _I'll see Bluestar coming, but she won't see my._ I thought cunningly. A few moments later, the ferns flickered as Bluestar stepped forward. She smelled the wind for traces of me. She padded down to the stream to sniff. Then she jumped across the stream and walked forward. Now she was below me. I thought about leaping down on her, but decided on another plan. As she padded away, I slipped down the tree and followed her silently.

When she stopped to check the wind, I saw my chance. I stretched for my surprise jump. I sprang into the air.

"Gotcha," I roared at the top of my leap. She spun her head around in surprise. She couldn't avoid me this time. I grabbed her shoulders then leaned to the side. Instantly she was unbalanced, and she fell on her side. I leaped over her then batted at her whiskers. I knew I had passed.

"Excellently maneuvered," she meowed, and got up. I sat and purred.

"You are ready. Your warrior ceremony will be tonight," she meowed with pride. Then we walked side by side back to camp.

When we arrived, Bluestar told me to eat some fresh-kill and wash up. I did as I was told. After eating a thrush, I told Longpaw about my ceremony. He was happy for me and jealous too. I finished grooming just before Bluestar leaped onto High Rock and yowled. All the cats gathered below her. I joined them last. Bluestar jumped down to stand before me.

"I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand your noble code, and I comment her to you as a warrior in her turn," Bluestar meowed. She continued, "Wildpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even if it costs your life," Bluestar asked.

"I do," I meowed solemnly.

"Then by the power of our warrior ancestors," she meowed powerfully, "I give you your warrior name. Wildpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Wildfur. Use your loyalty and determination well," she finished. She stepped forward and placed her muzzle on my head. I licked her shoulder respectfully.

"Wildfur! Wildfur!" My new name was yowled into the silent night. I purred. Then everyone went to their dens or ate some fresh-kill. I settled down to face the gorse tunnel.

As night drew over the camp, I was pulled into my mind. Memories of mother and Shad flashed before me. They began to fade.

"Mother! Shad! Don't leave me," I wailed in my fogging mind. I was being forced away from my past forever. The last I saw was mother when I had become a cat. "Mother! I don't want to lose you!" Too late; the memory faded. I was flung back into reality. I never knew mother, or Shad. I was never Silver. I was only Wildfur. The night wore on, and my past was lost.

Whitestorm came and told me to get some fresh-kill and go rest. I blankly followed his orders. I lost my past, my soul, and didn't even know. I ate a squirrel, then went to the warriors' den where the warriors slept every night. I settled in a nest on the side of the den. I purred of unknown sorrow as sleep overwhelmed me.

It was sunhigh when I woke. I walked out of the warriors' den fogged in confusion. Then I remembered. _I'm a warrior now. This is my new den._ I walked over to where Redtail was sitting.

"May I hunt?" I asked him in a hoarse tone. He must has have noticed the pleading flash in my eyes.

"Sure. You don't need to join a patrol," he meowed kindly. I flashed him a grateful look, then I walked to the gorse tunnel.

I immediately found a mouse and caught it. I scraped some leaves over it. That's when I felt a chill breeze. _Winter is coming._ I thought. I hurried to catch a squirrel, a rabbit, and a thrush. I picked up the thrush and the mouse to take them back.

When I got back to camp, the fresh-kill pile was already shrinking. I hastened to bring back my other catches. As I finished putting the rabbit and squirrel on the fresh-kill pile, a snowflake landed on my nose. _I'll have to work hard to feed the clan._ I thought determinedly. I hurried off to catch more prey. I only caught another squirrel, when the bushes parted and Bluestar stepped out.

"You're hunting well," she meowed. I grunted agreement through the squirrel's fluffy tail. Bluestar continued, "I have a request." I dropped the squirrel immediately. _What was so important that Bluestar needed to ask me?_ I thought, puzzled.

"How can I help you?" I asked.

"I would like you to mentor an apprentice. Skykit needs a good mentor, like you," she meowed. I stared at her, stunned.

"Of course I'll mentor him," I replied, still dazed.

"Good. The ceremony will be today," she meowed, then bounded back to the camp. I followed with the squirrel. I quivered with excitement. _Bluestar wants me to mentor my first apprentice._ I thought excitedly. A new thought burst into my head. _What if I fail? I've never mentored an apprentice before_. I ignored this thought. I was too excited to worry about much.

I arrived back at camp, and placed the squirrel on the fresh-kill pile. Bluestar's yowl rang out and the cats began to gather. I rushed over to join them. A white kit was padding out of the nursery. There was an excited spring in his step and a glow of determination in his sky blue eyes. _This is my first apprentice, and he's ready._ I thought approvingly. Bluestar was waiting for him.

"This kit will be known as Skypaw until he has proved himself ready to become a warrior," Bluestar meowed in the snowy daylight. Bluestar beckoned me forward and continued, "Wildfur has proved herself a determined warrior. She is ready for an apprentice. Wildfur, pass on your skills to this apprentice."

I stepped forward as Bluestar had done on my apprentice ceremony and touched my nose to Skypaw's nose. He was eager to begin training, but today was beginning to end. I was eager too, and happy. The cats congratulated us. Then an icy stare hit my spine. I knew it must be Tigerclaw, but I didn't care.

I guided Skypaw to the fresh-kill pile and we took a mouse each. We went back to the center of the clearing and ate the mice together. After we finished, I showed him the apprentices' den. I watched Skypaw go in to his new den, and felt a wave of homesickness. _This was my den, and now it's Skypaw's den._ I thought. When Skypaw settled, I went back to the warriors' den and slept.

The next morning, I emerged from the warriors' den to see Skypaw padding out of his den. _How different it is to see my apprentice coming out of my old den instead of me coming out to meet Bluestar._ I mused. I walked over to join him as he finished eating a mouse. I couldn't eat now. I was too excited about training Skypaw. I led him into the forest as calmly as I could.

I began to show Skypaw the Thunderclan territory, like Bluestar had done on our first day on training. Skypaw bounced around me with questions flying from his mouth. I answered them in a pleased purr. _My apprentice and I are so different. I remember my first day; I just sat there, listening._ I thought. Once again we came to the Thunderpath. I saw the curiosity dancing in Skypaw's eyes as I explained about it. He stepped forward to sniff. Then, he sat up, puzzled. _We're not that different_. I thought, amused. I could feel the rumble of an approaching monster.

"Get back, a monster is coming," I yowled as a roar split the air. He jumped back just as the gigantic unnatural creature flew past. Another creature was inside it, waving its paws wildly at us.

"That inside the monster," I explained when Skypaw turned to me after watching it, "is a Twoleg."

"A Twoleg," Skypaw said with a thoughtful look in his eyes. I realized he seemed to have heard of Twolegs before. A glow of recognition flashed in his eyes. "I know what a Twoleg is! My mother told me about them," he chirped. I purred, then got up to show him the rest of the territory.

It was past sunhigh when I finished showing him the territory and the scents of the other clans. Dusk was coming, but I thought there was enough time to teach Skypaw how to hunt.

"Watch what I do," I instructed, "I want you to try this when I'm done showing you." I crouched in the grass as Skypaw watched. I prowled forward silently like Bluestar had taught me. When I was about a fox length from a stick, I pounced smoothly and landed neatly a whisker length away from it. Skypaw bounced to his paws in excitement.

"Keep your weight off your paws," I coached as he crouched before me. He was doing well, but his tail was sticking straight up. "Tail down," I meowed, trying to stifle a giggle. He curled his tail to keep it off the ground and out of the air.

He crawled forward again, and when he was two rabbit lengths from the stick, he pounced. He landed on the stick, which rolled beneath him. He fell forward, and I purred in amusement. He glared good-naturedly at me, then began his practice again. This time he landed perfectly in front of the stick and scooped it up in triumph. I purred, impressed. He flicked his tail in a thank you.

"How about we hunt?" I suggested. He nodded, then dashed off to find prey.

"Bury your catches! We'll be taking most of them back to the clan," I called after him. I got up to follow, when a rabbit streaked past me. A white blur followed and caught it. The rabbit dangled limply in Skypaw's jaws as he looked up at me for approval.

"Good catch! I'll go catch my own," I meowed approvingly as he began to bury it. He dashed off, and I turned to a squirrel in the opposite direction. As I tensed to crouch, a sharp bark and a squeal split the air. I looked up in panic. _That squeal sounded like Skypaw. That bark could only mean one thing…_

I raced to the ridge Skypaw had crossed. I leaped, hissing angrily, as I landed on the fox that was attacking Skypaw. I bit down between its shoulders. Skypaw flailed his claws blindly at the fox through his terror. It snarled at him, then yelped in pain as I bit down harder. Finally, it fled toward the ShadowClan border. I leaped away, staring after it in dismay. _What if it attacks Shadowpaw_? I thought in despair. Then I turned to see if Skypaw was all right. His eyes flashed gratefully at me.

"Come," I whispered in exhaustion, "We'll retrieve your rabbit, then head back to camp." Skypaw nodded, then followed obediently.

"What happened?" Bluestar screeched and ran over to us.

"A fox attacked. We drove it off, but it was headed for ShadowClan territory," I answered.

"Are you too tired to go to the Gathering tonight?" Bluestar asked after a moment. Skypaw jumped to his paws suddenly. I could feel excitement awakening my strength. We nodded. Bluestar happily flicked her tail, then went to talk to Redtail. Skypaw dashed off to the fresh-kill pile, and I followed slowly. _I might see Shadowpaw. What_ _will she think when I tell her I have my own apprentice? _I wondered.

Skypaw and I finished eating when Bluestar called together the cats that were going to the Gathering. We raced to FourTrees under the full moon. The forest was silent as the night that matched our pace.

Finally we arrived. Many scents now familiar to me drifted lazily on the wind. I caught one scent that made me want to lead the charge into the clearing. Bluestar raised her tail in a signal, and all the cats raced to meet friends and share news and stories. I ran with them, Skypaw hard on my paws. I dodged cats as I headed toward the scent I was tracking. I sprang the last mouse lengths and landed on Shadowpaw's back. We tumbled together, batting whiskers and lightly nipping ears. Shadowpaw purred happily when we jumped away. She was still beautiful, and equally as big as I was.

"Hi! Happy to see me again?" I purred happily.

"I knew you would come! How are things with ThunderClan?" she meowed.

"All pretty much the same. Prey is becoming scarce, but that's expected," I replied. She purred, then as she was about to say something, a yowl cut her off. I turned and saw the leaders waiting on the rock. Flicking my ears to where the cats were gathering, we got up and joined them.

"ThunderClan is well, and we are braced for a hard Leaf-bare," Bluestar began, "ThunderClan has a new warrior and apprentice. Wildpaw is now Wildfur. She is the mentor of Skypaw." Cheers from ThunderClan rang out. Shadowpaw purred a congratulations. I purred my thanks. Bluestar waited for the cheering to stop before adding, "Skypaw was attacked today by a fox. He isn't hurt, but Wildfur drove it off and reported that it was going into ShadowClan territory." The ShadowClan cats hissed angrily. The ShadowClan leader stepped forward to silence them before he began to share his news.

"The fox will be dealt with. ShadowClan is ready for Leaf-bare. We also have a new warrior. Shadowpaw has joined the ranks of warriors as Shadowtail," he meowed loudly as cheers broke out. I cheered too. _We are warriors together! She will be great._ I thought. I gave Shadowtail a lick on the ear. She purred her happiness. I listen to the RiverClan leader's report; nothing about new warriors. _Hawkpaw must not be a warrior yet._ I thought with a tinge of disappointment. I had been hoping that we would all be made warriors together. Then maybe I could congratulate him. He might forget about the grudge he had for me. I didn't bother to hear the WindClan report. The Gathering was over now. I said my good-bye to Shadowtail, then followed the ThunderClan cats back home. Skypaw ran next to me. I could still see the excitement in his eyes._ I wonder if he made any friends?_ I thought.

_Leaf-bare is cold, but we have survived. There must be only a moon left. _I thought in the warmish morning. Two moons have past since I became a warrior. In this time, Longpaw became Longtail.

Skypaw lay outside the apprentices' den, sunning himself. His training has been well. His hunting skills have helped the clan. _Today we will have another training session. _I thought. I stood up, and walked over to him. He got up when he saw me coming.

"The fresh-kill pile is low. You can hunt after the training session," I meowed. He nodded, then followed me out into the forest. He ran ahead to the training hollow, eager to be done as soon as possible. I noticed the snow beneath his pawprints melt into a small puddle. _It's not time for the thaw yet._ I thought with a twitch of concern. I looked at the snow beneath my paws. It wasn't melting. I looked up to see Skypaw spinning around on the snowy sand to face me. His nose was running, and he was wheezing. _He's sick. We'll have to go back._ I thought. I flicked my tail urgently for him to come to me.

"You're sick. We can't train until you're better," I meowed. He looked disappointed. I gave him a stern look. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to keep training so I could become a warrior sooner," he grunted. He stalked sourly back towards camp. I followed after a moment.

Skypaw was already lying in his nest when I got back. I spotted Bluestar near HighRock and went to talk to her.

"Bluestar," I began, "Skypaw is sick."

"What made you think he is sick?" she asked.

"He has a fever, and his nose is running," I meowed. She grunted. I thought for a moment, then added, "He was wheezing." I saw a look of shock and worry spread across her face.

"Take him to Spottedleaf," she said after a moment. I nodded. _Spottedleaf is the medicine cat. She will make him better. _I thought hopefully.

I walk over to the apprentices' den. Skypaw was still there, staring unhappily at me. I flicked my ears at a fern tunnel. He got up and let me lead the way. I padded cautiously through the tunnel. I had never needed to see the medicine cat, so I had never been here.

The tunnel opened into a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a split rock. I padded up to the rock, then sniffed the air. The smell of herbs greeted me. I peered into the rock while Skypaw fell asleep in a moss nest nearby. A tortoiseshell was sorting some bundles of herbs. It was Spottedleaf. She looked up at me.

"Skypaw is sick," I mewed. She stopped and padded out of the rock. She sat down next to Skypaw and sniffed his fur. Then she laid her tail on his forehead. She drew it back, then looked over at me. I saw worry and fear crease her face.

"Your apprentice has greencough. It can be fatal," she meowed quietly. I gasped.

"Do you know how to treat it?" I asked quickly. She nodded.

"But the treatment doesn't always work," she meowed in warning. "Skypaw is a strong apprentice though. He may pull through." I sighed with relief. Then I saw an uncertain flash in her eyes. _She doesn't want me to get my hopes up, just incase it fails._ I thought bitterly.

"He'll need to stay here for awhile until he recovers," she advised. I nodded understandingly.

The season of New-leaf was here and finally Skypaw was better. He trained hard since he recovered, and I thought he deserved what his reward would be today. Bluestar yowled, calling the cats to the HighRock. I sat in front of them in pride. Skypaw padded over last. His fur shined in the sun. Bluestar waited for him.

"I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan," she began, "call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Skypaw, do you promise to defend your clan even if it costs your life?"

"I do," he mewed excitedly.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Skyfur. Use your determination and loyalty well in serving your clan," Bluestar meowed.

"Skyfur! Skyfur," I yowled first. He purred, then went to settle in a spot to guard the camp for the night.

I padded out of the warriors' den to check on Skyfur. He was still lying where he was. I padded over and flicked him on the shoulder with my tail. He looked up at me. I pointed my tail at the fresh-kill pile, then at the warriors' den. He nodded, then got up. Redtail poked his head out of the warriors' den, then called Skyfur over. He said something to Skyfur, then Skyfur nodded. Then Redtail walked over to me.

"Can you lead Skyfur and Longtail on a quick hunting patrol right now," he asked. I nodded, then went to fetch Longtail.

We found a good spot to hunt, then split up. A mouse was digging under a bush nearby. I crouched, waiting for the moment to spring.

Suddenly, a hiss of shock and Skyfur's fearful yowl rang out, followed by a growl of frustration. Paws thundered, and Longtail's hiss of rage was almost muffled as big paws rumbled behind them. I sprang up, then raced to where snarls of hunger were met with hisses of defiance. I leaped over a bush and landed in between the battle-ready cats and wolf.

"Stop," I yowled. I turned on the wolf, half-bristling as recognition rushed over me.

"Wolfkey! What are you doing here! This is not the pack's territory," I growled. He stared at me in shock.

"S-Silver?" he barked, stunned. I sat down and nodded slowly. Happiness flared on his face.

"Silver, it's you. The pack thought you were gone," he barked happily. He hesitated and let a serious look come back on his face before whining, "Silver, you have to come back. The pack is in trouble. Two cougars have gathered the rival wolves into a pack that they control, and they're driving our pack out of the territory. There are too many wolves for us to fight. We need you."

"I can't go. I'm a cat. I don't know how to turn back. What use would I be?" I growled regretfully.

"Silver, they have started to take our pack members prisoners. They took a pup, and-" He dropped his head. "They took Shad." I stared at him in shock, then nodded slowly.

"I must go then, to save Shad," I barked solemnly. I turned to the stunned cats.

"Tell Bluestar I left to help my kin," I meowed. Longtail nodded, still too shocked to talk.

I stood up and concentrated. I tried to remember my past. A ball of moonlight hovered in front of me. Reflected in it was a fang. The wind seemed to whisper '_Moon Ball'_. I pushed my nose through it. My past came rushing back. Every memory of my wolfhood returned again. I drew my nose back, gasping. Then I took a couple of steps back, crouched, and leaped through the 'Moon Ball'. A second's flash of light shone, then I landed, a wolf once more. _My old self._ I thought. I turned to Wolfkey. He nodded, then charged back toward the pack's territory.

We stopped at the top of a clearing, and I looked down at my devastated pack. Everyone had scratches, but when I saw Half, I was ready to cry. He had a deep half-healed gash on his left shoulder. Wolfkey howled in a mimic of the wind, and everyone looked up. Half gasped.

"Silver, you're back," Half croaked. He tried to get up, but Wolfkey ran down to stop him. I followed.

"Wolfkey found me," I explained, "I have come to fight for the pack, and save Shad."

"You will find all of us willing to help, and we wish to end this tonight. We will have no one but you lead us," Half growled. He looked up. It was sunset already. Then he pointed his nose at a rock jutting out from under a tree. I understood. I walked to it, then sprang to the top to address the wolves.

"I have come back to lead you into a final fight tonight," I barked loudly, "Those who want to fight can come, and those who are badly wounded must stay."

The pack rose to their paws, gravely ready for the battle. Wolfkey joined them, along with some of the wolves I used to play with. I leaped down to lead them, Wolfkey at my side. Together we walked back to our home.

Clouds rolled on the sky, casting lightning and wind. The storm seemed to have known about the fight. We reached the last clearing that opened onto the cliff side. The pack waited below me, hidden from the enemy's view by a short thorn bush. I peered through it on top of a small hill. Many wolves were fighting over bones, but on the far side of the clearing, our pack members were being guarded. I scanned them for Shad. He wasn't with them. Movement in a hollow tree caught my eye. It was Shad. Two all black wolves sat guarding him. He growled fiercely at them.

Suddenly, a cougar leaped out from behind the tree and raised its claws to strike. I leaped out of the bushes, growling. The pack followed. The cougar spun around and laughed evilly at me. Suddenly, a weight barreled into my side. It was the second cougar. Taken by surprise, I yelped. The first cougar bounded over to stand with the second.

"You must be the wolf this one keeps talking about. Silver, right? Before we kill you, how about an introduction?" the first one growled in a high-pitched voice, "I'm Daisy, and this is my brother, Thorn."

I growled at them. _They're toying with me._ I thought. I sprang at them. They dodged and lashed out at me with powerful claws. Suddenly, I saw no way to win. I growled in frustration, then ran along the cliff side to a grassy patch near the edge of the cliff. _My only hope of winning is to trick them off the cliff._ I thought. They followed eagerly. Lightning crackled loudly as I turned to face the cougars near the center of the patch. They leaped to me, ready to attack.

"Yes! We've got her," Daisy yowled as she leaped over her brother. I took a step back.

Suddenly, pain zapped through my blood as white light blinded me. Thunder rumbled as the lightning faded, and I fell to the ground. Somewhere off in the distance I heard Shad howl with grief and anger. Shad was leading the pack in a charge at the cougars now! They hissed angrily, then turned and fled to the nearby mountains. Shad and the pack followed. Soon they were all gone, and I was alone. I lay there, waiting for something to happen.

A black _thing_ was moving in the bushes. I focused on it. Two gleaming yellow eyes stared back at me. The _thing_ lumbered hungrily out of the bushes. It was huge! Bear!

"Shad, come back," I whined weakly. The bear charged. It slowed and stood up, roaring as it struck. I howled with pain. The bear lifted its paw to strike again. Shad leaped from out of nowhere and tore one of its claws. It roared with pain and swung its paw around to hit Shad. Shad was thrown into a tree. The bear turned to attack Shad again, when the moon came out from behind the clouds. The wind blew again, this time whispering '_Moon Fire'._ I stood up slowly and winced at the pain. I growled with rage at the bear.

"Moon Fire!" I howled. The moon beamed down on me. The moonlight gleaming upon my back turned to a silver flame and strength flowed into my bones. I charged and leaped at the bear. I bit its neck, then leaped away. Silver flames licked where my teeth had been. The bear roared with pain, then snarled weakly as the flames sapped its strength. The bear lumbered away, and I collapsed.

Bright light filled my eyes. I looked around, stricken with helpless hope, then hung my head in despair.

"So this is death," I whispered sorrowfully.

"It is," a cat's voice answered mine. I looked up slowly. The voice continued, "You have suffered much in your life. In a way those were only tests. Your moon crystal forms a destiny bound by many paths. Your warrior ancestors have their own path for you." I looked down at my paws, and noticed that the left half of my body was in cat form.

"You have courage and loyalty to your loved ones. We believe that you have the heart of a leader. This path calls to you the most. Soon you must go east of ThunderClan's territory. There are cats there whose destiny is lost, for they must come together to form it. You will be their leader," the voice said powerfully. I looked up, determination beginning to glow in my eyes.

"Your warrior ancestors grant you nine lives and the name of 'walker'," the voice called out, "Go now, Wildwalker," meowed the voice. The bright light became blinding, and I fell back into unconsciousness.

I woke in a lightly fogged clearing. Shad was slowly walking away with his head drooped. I instantly knew that Shad must have dragged me here, thinking I was dead. It was the Mourning Mist Clearing. I tried to stand, but felt too weak, so I whined a plea for him not to give up on me. Shad looked up, then turn around in hope. His eyes flared with happiness when he saw me looking back at him.

"Silver, your alive!" he cried in happiness. I growled a soft confirmation. He bounded back to me, and we lightly touched noses.

"Shad, we need to talk," I growled softly. Pain was coming, I knew, for both of us. '_Follow the path set for you, even if it means separation.'_ A voice seemed to whisper from the Moon Crystal.

"Shad, I have to leave," I growled.

"What?" he yelped in alarm, "But Silver, the pack needs you. Now that you're back, you could lead us. Half is still weak from his wound. What if he dies? Then we'll be without a leader."

"No you won't," I growled, "Because their true leader is you. Gray's prophecy about the 'half' wasn't about Half. It was about you." My silver eyes met his brown eyes, and his eyes turned pale light blue. He seemed to be lost. Then he nodded, as if awakening from a trance.

"I must leave soon. I want to say goodbye to the pack," I whispered.

"You should have a leaving ceremony," Shad agreed. I got up, then we walked silently to a dappled clearing where the pack waited.

"I must leave-" I growled with as much bravery as I could summon, "-to follow a path to destiny."

Some of the wolves howled in despair. Gray stepped forward, silencing them. He nodded understanding. Wolfkey came to his side and nodded too. The pack slowly dropped into acceptance. Shad left my side to join them. When he turned around to face me, his eyes were glistening with sadness. He howled and I howled with him. It was the howl of farewell. The rest of the pack joined too, but their voices never rose above our own.

The wind swirled leaves around Shad and me.

"I have found you," whispered an eerily familiar voice in the wind. The tall grass behind me began to rustle. I hopped back to stand next to Shad. The grass parted and a familiar white form stepped out.

"Mother!" I cried happily. Shad yelped happily. We ran and touched noses with her. She smiled gently at us.

"Pups. I have found you," she growled lovingly, "But we can't always be together. If you need me," she whispered, "howl as the wind. The Wind Howl is a crystal wolf's call. Only they can use it."

"But I am not a crystal wolf," Shad whined. I looked up at mother pleadingly.

"Power sleeps within you, my pup. What you once were, may not have been," she whispered cryptically. This puzzled Shad and me.

"I must go. Remember, Wind Howl," she howled. A cool wind swept around her, and she was gone.

We turned back to the pack, who were waiting quietly. Shad joined them again.

"I'll miss you," he whispered.

"I'll miss you, too," I whispered back, "I'll miss all of you. In my absence, I leave you with a new leader. Gray, the Past Wolves' prophecy wasn't meant for Half. It was meant to Shad. Shad will be you new leader."

The pack howled their approval. Shad looked happier than I had ever seen him. I knew he wanted the pack's approval more than anything.

"Good bye," I whispered. I turned and left.

The end! Thank you for reading! Please, I would highly appreciate it if you comment and read the next book! I hoped you enjoyed my first story ever! :D


End file.
